The music of My Heart
by DarkQueenWolfie
Summary: What if Kagome became a singer? What if she found out about Inuyasha and Kikyo? What if she got back at Inuyasha through her music? 18 just in case
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters or song in this story.**

What if Kagome became a singer? What if she found out about Inuyasha and Kikyo? What if she got back at Inuyasha through her music?

Kagome stood on the dark stage. Her breasts were held, high and tight, by her corset. Her corset was black with dark red rubies embedded all over it. Her long pale legs shown through the rips in her black jeans. Her feet were half covered by a pair of red high heels. Her raven black hair had red streaks through it.

The stage lights snapped on, then fell over her body, illuminating her body like a dark angel. Everyone looked up to the stage. They found a pair of ice blue eyes looking back at them. The eyes they saw looking back at them were filled with a swirl of emotions. The emotions that showed through the most though were anger and pain.

A slight smile spread across her face as her his met his. It was Inuyasha. His mouth dropped open. He had never seen her dressed like she was now. He had never seen or heard her sing, But tonight he would.

The opening rift of the song started. Her smile widened. She began to sing.

I hate you for the sacrifices you made for me

I hate you for every time you ever bled for me

I hate you for the way you smile when you look at me

I hate you for never taking control of me

I hate you for always saving me from myself

I hate you for always choosing me and not someone else

I hate you for always pulling me back from the edge

I hate you for every kind word you ever said

She stared into his eyes letting the pain of everything he had done play across her face. It was then he realized that she knew everything, everything he had done. Every night he snuck out to be with Kikyo. Every time he yelled at her that he didn't love her and that she was useless.

Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veins

Shut your dirty, dirty mouth, I'm not that insane

Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veins

I'm a dirty, dirty girl, I want it filthy

Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veins

Shut your dirty, dirty mouth, I'm not that insane

Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veins

I'm a dirty, dirty girl, I want it filthy

She screamed the chores trying to make him feel the way she did.

I love you for everything you ever took from me

I love the way you dominate when you violate me

I love you for every time you gave up on me

I love you for the way you look when you lie to me

I love you for never believing in what I say

I love you for never once giving me my way

I love you for never delivering me from pain

I love you for always driving me insane

Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veins

Shut your dirty, dirty mouth, I'm not that insane

Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veins

I'm a dirty, dirty girl, I want it filthy

Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veins

Shut your dirty, dirty mouth, I'm not that insane

Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veins

I'm a dirty, dirty girl, I want it filthy

Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veins

Shut your dirty, dirty mouth, I'm not that insane

Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veins

I'm a dirty, dirty girl, I want it filthy

Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veins

Shut your dirty, dirty mouth, I'm not that insane

Blood, blood, blood, pump mud through my veins

I'm a dirty, dirty girl, I want it filthy

She ended the song fighting back tears. She knew the music would get back at him. She knew he would realize it was over but she hoped it would hurt him at least a little bit. She knew the next song would get him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the characters or the songs in this story.**

" I want to introduce a special guest to sing the next song with me. Sesshomaru will you please come out here."

Sesshomaru walked out on stage with an acoustic guitar. He smiled at her for reassurance and sat on the stool. He began to strum on the guitar.

(Sesshomuru singing)

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

I want to hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well

I want to hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you've gone away

You've gone away,

You don't feel me here anymore

(Kagome Singing)

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I want to hold you high, and steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

I want to hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

(Both of them)

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away,

You don't feel me here anymore

While she was singing she closed his eyes. She couldn't look at him while she sang that song. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes as the applause rolled over her. The crowd like it at least.


End file.
